verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Risorse e consumo di energia nel mondo
Il consumo di energia mondiale è una misura dell'utilizzo dell'energia, come ad esempio quella prodotta dal carburante o dall'elettricità. Essenzialmente la voce consumo di energia cerca di quantificare i processi dinamici che danno luogo ad un aumento dell'entropia, una grandezza che viene interpretata come una misura del caos in un sistema fisico o più in generale nell'universo. .Data to produce this graphic was taken from a NASA publication. ]] Introduzione Per poter comparare direttamente le risorse energetiche del mondo, ed il consumo di energia delle nazioni, questa voce si avvale delle unità del sistema SI e dei prefissi SI e misure della fornitura di energia/tempo (potenza) in watt (W) e le quantità nette di energia in joule (J). Un watt equivale alla fornitura di un joule in un secondo (potenza=lavoro/tempo). Nel 2004, il consumo mondiale medio totale dell'umanità era pari a 15 TW (= 1.5 x 1013 W) che per un 86,5% proveniva dai combustibili fossili . Questo equivale a 0,5 ZJ (= 5 x 1020 Joule) per anno, anche se vi è un'incertezza di almeno il 10% nei valori del consumo energetico totale del mondo. Non tutte le economie del mondo tengono registri dei loro consumi energetici con lo stesso rigore e l'esatto contenuto di energia di un barile di petrolio o di una tonnellata di carbone varia in rapporto alla sua qualità. Risorse di energia nel mondo La maggior parte delle risorse energetiche del mondo ha come fonte primaria i raggi solari che colpiscono la superficie terrestre; quest'energia si è conservata indirettamente sotto forma di energia fossile (bitume, carbone, gas, idrati, petrolio) oppure come energia direttamente impiegabile (ad esempio i venti si formano in seguito a complessi fenomeni di riscaldamento nelle zone soleggiate e di convezione nelle zone fredde, il tutto abbinato alla rotazione terrestre). Anche l'energia idroelettrica deriva dall'energia solare che provoca evaporazione dell'acqua e condensazione dell'acqua quando le nuvole incontrano l'aria di fronti climatici freddi o quando risalgono alte montagne. Il vapor d'acqua salendo in quota acquisisce una certa energia potenziale che cede in parte alle piogge ed ai corpi acquosi siti in quote elevate. Costante solare Il termine costante solare (in inglese solar constant) definisce la quantità di radiazione elettromagnetica solare che arriva per unità di superficie, misurandola a livello della superficie esterna dell'atmosfera terrestre, da un aereo perpendicolare ai raggi. La costante solare include tutti i tipi di radiazione solare, non soltanto la luce visibile. Il suo valore è stato misurato da satelliti a circa 1.366 watt per metro quadro, anche se può variare di circa lo 6,9% durante l'anno - da circa 1.412 W/m2 a gennaio a 1.321 W/m2 a luglio, questo dovuto alla variazione della distanza della terra dal sole, oltre ad una lieve variazione della luminanza solare di poche parti su mille da un giorno all'altro. Per l'intero globo terrestre, che ha una sezione di taglio di 127.400.000 km², la potenza fornita dall'energia solare è di 1.740 × 1017 Watt, con una variazione del +/- 3,5%.I dati sulla radiazione solare sono forniti dalla NASA: si necessita registrazione e log in (gratis) alla: pagina eosweb della NASANational Renewable Energy Laboratory's (NREL) - Solar Radiation Resource Information database presente nello Renewable Resource Data Center (RReDC)Solar Radiation data http://wrdc-mgo.nrel.gov fornita dalla NREL Riserve di energia Le stime sulle risorse energetiche rimanenti nel mondo variano, ed è stato calcolato che le risorse di combustibili fossili totalizzino uno stimato di 0,4 Yottajoules (1 YJ = 1024 J) e che le risorse disponibili di combustibile nucleare come l'uranio superino i 2,5 YJ. Le riserve di combustibili fossili dovrebbero essere di 0,6-3 YJ se gli estimi delle riserve di clatrati di metano sono accurate e se il loro sfruttamento divenisse tecnicamente possibile. Principalmente grazie al Sole, il mondo possiede anche un flusso di energia rinnovabile utilizzabile, che eccede i 120 petawatt (pari ad 8.000 volte gli utilizzi totali del 2004), o 3,8 YJ/anno, rendendo così minuscole tutte le risorse non-rinnovabili. Consumi di energia per tipologia Sin dall'inizio della rivoluzione industriale, il consumo di energia nel mondo è cresciuto ad un ritmo sostenuto. Nel 1890 il consumo di carburanti fossili eguagliava approssimativamente la quantità di combustibile da biomassa che veniva bruciato nelle case e dall'industria. Nel 1900, il consumo di potenza globale ammontava a 0,7 Terawatt (0,7 volte 1012 watt).Smil, p. ? (op. cit.) Secondo stime dell 2006 fatte dall'agenzia americana EIA (United States Department of Energy), i 15 TW stimati come potenza totale erogata nel 2004 si dividono come indica la tabella sottostante, con i combustibili fossili che forniscono 86% dell'energia consumata dal mondo: Negli ultimi quarant'anni, l'utilizzo assoluto dei combustibili fossili è aumentato con continuità e la loro quota percentuale dell'energia fornita è aumentata. Combustibili fossili Il ventesimo secolo vide un rapido incremento, di circa venti volte, nell'utilizzo dei combustibili fossili. Tra il 1980 e il 2004, la crescita mondiale della loro produzione-consumo è stata del 2% annuo circa. Carbone Il carbone ha mosso la rivoluzione industriale nei secoli XVIII, XIX e buona parte del XX. Il carbone può essere utilizzato nelle caldaie per produrre calore per vari usi e riscaldando l'acqua, vapore in pressione per muovere la turbina a vapore. L'utilizzo più classico è quello della locomotiva a vapore, mossa dal motore a vapore. Successivamente sono state introdotte le turbine a vapore, che sin dai primi anni del novecento sono servite per generare energia elettrica e nella propulsione delle turbonavi. Negli ultimi tre anni, il carbone, che è una delle fonti energetiche più inquinanti (sia nel processo di estrazione, che durante la sua combustione perché emette moltissima CO2 e spesso anche anidride solforosa, oltre a metalli pesanti)Coal Pollution, è diventata la fonte a maggior crescita come consumi.Yergin, p. ? (op. cit.) Nel mondo il 25% dell'energia elettrica viene prodotta in impianti a carbone, di questo carbone il 60% è consumato dai paesi dell'Asia, ed i consumi della Cina ammontano al 46% del totale del carbone prodotto. Molti affermano che ogni giorno, in Cina, si inaugura una nuova centrale termica a carbone. Uno dei modi per rendere marginalmente più pulite le emissioni delle centrali a carbone, è quello di deviare le emissioni di CO2, CO, Cx, H2 ed H2O, CH4, prodotti dalla combustione del carbone (syngas, da produrre in ambiente povero di N2), verso la reazione con idrogeno in ambiente riducente (H2 prodotto per elettrolisi, oppure nei reattori nucleari ad alta temperatura), con produzione di acqua, metano (CH4) e metanolo (CH3-OH), da destinare a miscele (fino al 85% di metanolo) da utilizzare come carburante assieme alla benzina, oppure trasformandolo in etere dimetilico (buon addittivo per il gasolio), o per altri utilizzi nel quadro generale della economia a metanolo. Petrolio -Joule di petrolio sul pianeta. Il consumo annuo di petrolio era di 0,18 ZJ nel 2005. Esiste un'incertezza significativa attorno a questi numeri. Gli 11 ZJ che si prospettano come addendi futuri alle riserve recuperabili potrebbero essere troppo ottimistici.Smil, p. 204 (op. cit.) * Tester, et al, p. 303 (op. cit.) * .]] Il successo del petrolio come combustibile comincia nel XX secolo, quando la Royal Navy britannica scopre che le turbo-navi a vapore riuscivano a navigare molto più velocemente e con maggiore autonomia, se il carbone, loro tradizionale carburante, veniva sostituito con il petrolio crudo, che inoltre forniva una certa spinta di galleggiamento. Studi britannici dimostrarono che si raggiungevano temperature e pressioni del vapore più alte e con la stessa turbina a vapore si poteva navigare a velocità superiori permettendo alle navi inglesi di raggiungere le flotte nemiche in fuga. Con la diffusione dei mezzi di trasporto terrestri, marittimi ed aerei, spinti da economici, piccoli ed efficienti modelli di motore a combustione interna alimentati da derivati della raffinazione del petrolio, progressivamente quest'ultimo è diventato il carburante dominante durante il ventesimo secolo. In alcune forme quali l'olio combustibile per la produzione di elettricità, il bitume e l'asfalto per le strade o anche le materie plastiche, il petrolio ha dominato e domina tuttora il mondo moderno. Sin dagli anni cinquanta, si cominciò ad utilizzare kerosene e ossigeno liquido nella propulsione di razzi spaziali, come il Proton e il Saturn V. La crescita del petrolio come combustibile fossile più importante venne inoltre consolidata dalla sostenuta caduta del suo prezzo (in dollari costanti) che iniziò nel 1920 per finire nel 1973. Dopo lo shock petrolifero del 1973 e quello del 1979, (che vide crescere il prezzo del petrolio da 5 a 45 dollari americani per barrile), iniziò un lento ed incostante allontanamento dall'economia del petrolio.Yergin, p. 792 (op. cit.) Nella maggior parte dei paesi dell'OCSE, il carbone, il nucleare, e l'idroelettrico divennero i combustibili di scelta per la generazione di elettricità ed alcune misure di conservazione aumentarono l'efficienza energetica. Consumi odierni di petrolio: 87 milioni di barili/giorno Attualmente si stima (maggio-giugno 2008) che la produzione globale di petrolio ammonti a 87 milioni di barili di petrolio al giorno (valore corrispondente all'incirca al consumo, dal momento che, con il petrolio a più di 120$ a barile, soltanto pochi paesi come la Cina, l'Iran e gli USA stanno accumulando riserve importanti)Festival dell'energia, Lecce 16-18 maggio 2008A fine maggio 2008, l'Iran accumulava 28 milioni di barili in petroliere ancorate al largo di Hormuz Straits In Italia, dal momento che esistono molte raffinerie di petrolio che lo processano per produrre benzina per l'autoconsumo ed esportazione all'estero, la grande disponibilità di residui, sotto forma di olio combustibile, adatto ai motori marini ed all'essere bruciati per generare elettricità, diede luogo ad una persistenza nella generazione di elettricità dal petrolio."Tornare al nucleare? L'Italia, l'energia, l'ambiente" libro del 2008 di Chicco Testa. collana Gli Struzzi, Ediz. Einaudi Ammettendo che il tasso ed il tipo di consumi energetici possa rimanere costante, alcuni studiosi affermano che il petrolio (da fonti convenzionali) verrà esaurito in 35 anni e il carbone in 200 anni. Nella pratica nessuna delle risorse arriverà ad esaurirsi del tutto, perché via a via che si esauriscono, come afferma la teoria del picco di Hubbert, lo squilibrio tra l'eccesso di domanda e la scarsa offerta e l'inaffidabilità della risorsa petrolifera causerà un'impennata dei prezzi, con diversificazione e crollo dei consumi e dunque della produzione, che diminuirà fino ad un punto dove le risorse petrolifere saranno destinate ad un mercato residuale (petrolchimica: fertilizzanti, pesticidi, plastiche, vernici; benzina e diesel per macchine storiche; asfalto per le strade, ecc.) che non potrà essere sostituito con altre fonti, e che forse sparirà improvvisamente per la non convenienza di mantenere impianti di raffinazione e distributori.Oil, the Dwindling TreasureWorld Energy Reserves Energia nucleare Nel 2005 l'energia nucleare totalizzava lo 6,3% della forniture primarie totali. Produzione di energia elettrica da nucleare La produzione di potenza elettro-nucleare nel 2006 ammontava a 2.658 TWh, che era pari allo 16% della produzione di enegia elettrica mondiale. Nel novembre 2007, nel mondo vi erano 439 reattori in funzione (104 USA, 59 Francia, 55 Giappone, 31 Russia), con una capacità totale di 372.002 MWe, questa produzione copre il 6,4% di tutta l'energia prodotta nel mondo, e il 15% dell'energia elettrica mondiale. Inoltre si costruivano 33 reattori, 94 reattori erano pianificati e 222 reattori erano stati proposti. tra le nazioni che attualmente non utilizzano l'energia nucleare, 25 paesi stanno costruendo i loro primi reattori, oppure eseguono studi di fattibilità. ; Dopo Fukushima... Dopo il megaterremoto in Giappone del 2011, il conseguente tsunami e il successivo disastro nucleare di Fukushima Dai-ichi (che vide la distruzione di ben 4 reattori ed edifici annessi), il numero di reattori in funzionamento in Giappone è diminuito da 55 a soltanto 3. Riserve di uranio Secondo la AIEA (agenzia internazionale energia atomica) nel 2007 le riserve di uranio erano di 5,5 milioni di tonnellate, e si trovano principalmente in Australia (23%), Kazakistan (15%) e Russia (10%)Uranium Supplies: Supply of Uranium Il costo spot, cioè per contratti a breve termine (che rappresentano meno del 20% del mercato) del U3O8 (polimero del triossido di uranio) dal 2005 al 2008 si è all'incirca triplicato (da 20 a 65 dollari a libbra) ed è soggetto a forti fluttuazioni di mercatoInvest in uranium? Not yet - Now's no time to jump into uranium stocks. By Jim Jubak. The spot price -- had doubled in the 12 months that ended in July 2006 and doubled again, to US$136 a pound, by late June 2007; il prezzo EURATOM per contratti a lungo termine ha subito finora aumenti molto minoriurl=http://www.world-nuclear.org/info/inf22.html ma con un trend in ascesa in considerazione dell'aumento dei prezzi spot. Deve essere inoltre evidenziato come ad oggi il materiale estratto da miniera contribuisca soltanto per il 55% circa alle richieste provenienti dal mercato, il resto essendo coperto da materiale proveniente dallo smantellamento di armamenti nucleari. D'altro canto, i costi del minerale d'uranio sono trascurabili di fronte al costo di costruzione, gestione e smantellamento del reattore nucleare. Questo è vero specialmente se si impiegano reattori autofertilizzanti, oppure il CANDU funzionante con il torio. In un'ottica a lungo termine, l'uranio e/o il torio possono essere estratti dall'acqua di mare sottoposta a evaporazione, a filtrazione (anche tramite l'utilizzo del grafene) o a elettrolisi per altri motiviWorld Uranium Reserves, november 2004 by James Hopf (Nuclear Engineer) dal sito di American Energy Indipendence. Energie rinnovabili Nel 2004, le energie rinnovabili fornivano attorno al 7% dell'energia consumata nel mondo. . Nel 2005 il totale delle nuove inversioni era stimato attorno 38 miliardi (38 x 109) di dollari USA. La Germania e la Cina guidavano la graduatoria nel 2005, con investimenti di circa $ 7 miliardi ognuna, seguiti dagli Stati Uniti, dalla Spagna, dal Giappone, e dall'India. Questo ha comportato l'aggiunta di 35 GW di energia rinnovabile di picco durante l'anno. Il settore delle energie rinnovabili è cresciuto significativamente nei primi anni del ventunesimo secolo, e nel 2008, l'energia da fonti rinnovabili ha fornito circa il 19% del fabbisogno energetico mondiale. Il settore delle rinnovabili ha visto una crescita sostanziale dalla fine del secolo scorso, e nel 2009 il totale dei nuovi investimenti è stato estimato a 150 miliardi di dollari americani. Il risultato è stato un incremento della capacità nominale di 80 GW durante l'anno stesso.REN21 (2010). Renewables 2010 Global Status Report p. 10. Energia idroelettrica Nel mondo la produzione di energia idroelettrica raggiunse i 816 GW nel 2005, consistendo di 750 GW degli impianti maggiori, e 66 GW dell'installazioni piccolo idroelettriche. Molte grosse dighe con una capacità produttiva che totalizza i 10,9 GW sono state aggiunte dalla Cina, dal Brasile e dall'India nel corso dell'anno 2005, ma vi è stata una crescita molto più veloce (8%) nel cosiddetto "small hydro", che vede l'aggiunta di 5 GW, principalmente in Cina, dove circa il 58% degli impianti piccolo idroelettrici si localizzano. Nell'Occidente, anche se il Canada è il maggiore produttore di energia idroelettrica nel mondo, la costruzione di grossi impianti idroelettrici ha subito una stagnazione a causa di preoccupazioni di tipo ambientalista. La tendenza odierna sia nel Canada che negli Stati Uniti propende verso il microidroelettrico perché ha un impatto ambientale irrilevante e rende possibile sfruttare molti più siti per la generazione di energia. Nella sola regione canadese della British Columbia le stime sono che il microidroelettrico riuscirà a più che raddoppiare la produzione di energia nella provincia. Biomasse e biocarburanti Fino alla fine del diciannovesimo secolo le biomasse erano il combustibile predominante, ed attualmente mantengono soltanto una piccola porzione della fornitura di energia mondiale. L'elettricità prodotta da sorgenti di biomassa era stimata a circa 44 GW per il 2005. La generazione di elettricità da biomasse e aumentata più del 100% in Germania, Ungheria, Paesi Bassi, Polonia e Spagna. Inoltre, ulteriori 220 GW circa sono stati usati per il riscaldamento (nel 2004), portando il totale di energia consumata da biomasse attorno ai 264 GW. L'utilizzo mondiale delle biomasse, nella cottura dei cibi e nel riscaldamento domestico, è molto difficile da valutare e dunque viene escluso da questo studio. La produzione mondiale di bioetanolo, da destinare a combustibili per autotrazione, aumentò del 8% nel 2005 per raggiungere i 33 miliardi di litri (8,72 bilioni di gal US), registrando il maggior incremento negli Stati Uniti, che raggiunsero così i livelli di produzione e consumo esistenti in Brasile. La produzione di biodiesel aumentò del 85% a 3,9 miliardi di litri (1,03 bilioni di gal US), rendendola nel 2005 la risorsa rinnovabile a più rapida crescita sul mercato. Più del 50% della produzione di biodiesel avviene in Germania. Energia eolica ] Secondo l'agenzia GWEC, la capacità installata di energia eolica aumentò del 25,6% nel periodo tra la fine del 2005 fino a quella del 2006, raggiungendo il totale di 74 GW, registrando più della metà dell'incremento in soli quattro paesi: Germania (20.621 MW di capacità eolica totale nel 2006), Spagna (15.515 MW nel gennaio 2008), Stati Uniti (16.800 MW nel 2008) ed India (7.660 MW nel 2007). Il raddoppio della capacità generativa richiese circa tre anni e mezzo. La capacità totale installata è circa tre volte quella della media reale dell'elettricità eolica prodotta dal momento che la capacità nominale rappresenta la massima produzione di picco; la vera produzione elettrica media è generalmente attorno al 25-40% della capacità nominale, situazione che in inglese viene definita capacity factor.How Does A Wind Turbine's Energy Production Differ from Its Power Production?Wind Power: Capacity Factor, Intermittency, and what happens when the wind doesn’t blow? retrieved 24 January 2008. Ad esempio, una turbina da 1 megawatt con un "capacity factor" del 35% non produrra 8.760 megawattora in un anno (1x24x365), ma soltanto 0.35x24x365 = 3,066 MWh, con una media di 0,350 MW. Sono disponibili dati on-line per alcune località, ed il fattore di capacità può essere calcolato dal lavoro elettrico fornito nel totale di un anno.Massachusetts Maritime Academy — Bourne, Mass This 660 kW wind turbine has a capacity factor of about 19%.Wind Power in Ontario Queste due "wind farms" hanno capacity factors che vanno dal 28 al 35%. Grazie ai recenti sviluppi tecnologici l'energia eolica inizia ad essere economicamente vantaggiosa. Il costo di installazione è relativamente basso (circa 1,5€ per Watt), se raffrontato ad altre tecnologie come ad esempio il fotovoltaico (circa 5€ per Watt nel caso di grandissimi impianti e per grandissimo intendo dai 500 KWp in su). oppure il nucleare (circa 2 a 6 € per Watt, a seconda del tipo d'impianto ma considerando il prezzo della realizzazione di impianto come l'85% del costo totale della fonte energetica, visto che il combustibile incide considerendo l'intero ciclo dello stesso da estrazione e riprocessamento, per il rimanente 15% mentre nel petrolchimico è il contrario con tutto le relative conseguenze di approvvigionamento, costi di mercato, trasporto e stoccaggio, dovuto ai grandissimi volumi in gioco. mentre nel nucleare sono ridottissimi). In alcuni paesi come la Danimarca l'elettricità prodotta con l'eolico ha raggiunto il 23% del fabbisogno nazionale. All'avanguardia sono anche la Spagna 9% e la Germania 7%.European wind companies grow in U.S. L'Italia è settima nella classifica delle nazioni con le maggiori capacità installate.http://www.wwindea.org/home/images/stories/pdfs/pr_statistics2006_290107.pdf Tra il 2000 e il 2006, la capacità mondiale installata è quadruplicata. Negli USA, attualmente si calcola che un aerogeneratore di ultima generazione (da 3 Mw di picco, costo 3-6 milioni di dollari, altezza 100 m) posto in zone agricole ventose come il Nord e Sud Dakota, il Kansas, oppure il Texas, possa generare 300.000 $ di energia elettrica all'anno. Se consideriamo attorno all'aerogeneratore, un'area "di rispetto" di 4 ettari (40.000 m2), coltivata a mais da destinare a bioetanolo, si calcola che questi 4 ettari produrranno circa 2000 litri di etanolo, vendibili a 1000-2000 $ (con uso intensivo di carburante, manodopera e macchine agricole)Piano B 3.0 - Mobilitarsi per salvare la Civiltà - 12.1 Imbrigliare il vento. Nel 2008 il Fondo di Inversioni della Corona Britannica, che possiede le aree marittine della Gran Bretagna, fino a ~20 km dalla costa, con il programma Clipper's Britannia Project, ha deciso di investire in giganteschi aerogeneratori, di potenza superiore ai 5 MW.The Queen's wind turbine - Sep. 22, 2008 Energia solare L'uso dell'energia solare durante il 2005 ammontava a 93,4 GW; nonostante questo, la quantità di energia solare teoricamente sfruttabile, che investe la superficie terrestre è pari a 3,8 YJ/anno (120.000 TW). Soltanto una piccola frazione delle risorse disponibili sarebbero sufficienti a sostituire interamente i combustibili fossili e l'energia nucleare come fonte energetica. Nel 2005 l'elettricità da fotovoltaico connesso in griglia era il tipo di energia rinnovabile che cresceva più velocemente, dopo il biodiesel. Nello stesso anno il consumo d'energia fotovoltaica aumentò del 55% rispetto al 2004, portando la capacità installata a 3,1 GW. Circa metà dell'incremento si è verificato in Germania, attualmente il maggiore consumatore mondiale di elettricità fotovoltaica (seguito dal Giappone). E stato stimato che esistano ulteriori 2,3 GW di energia prodotti fuori dalla griglia della distribuzione elettrica, portando il totale a 5,4 GW. Per la fine del 2007 si stimava che la potenza elettrica totale da fotovoltaico installata superasse i 9 GWe, e proiezioni ottimistiche che prevedono aiuti pubblici (e salita dei prezzi del petrolio) stimano che nel 2012 la potenza elettrica da fotovoltaico prodotta nel mondo possa raggiungere i 44 GWehttp://www.epia.org/fileadmin/EPIA_docs/publications/epia/EPIA__MarketPublication_18feb.pdf. Il consumo annuo di acqua calda da solare ed il riscaldamento solare è stato stimato come pari a circa 88 GWt (gigawatt termici) nel 2004. Da questo calcolo si esclude il naturale riscaldamento che subiscono le piscine non coperte da tetti di vetri o altra copertura. Energia geotermica L'energia geotermica viene utilizzata commercialmente in più di 70 paesi. Verso la fine del 2005, la richiesta mondiale di elettricità ha raggiunto i 9,3 GW, con ulteriori 28 GW usati direttamente come fonte di calore per il riscaldamento. Se il calore ricuperato dalle pompe di calore poste al suolo viene incluso, l'utilizzo della geotermia non ai fini della generazione di elettricità si stima che superi i 100 GW. Consumi di energia per nazione Il consumo di energia delle nazioni correla ampiamente con il PIL, anche se esiste una differenza significativa tra i livelli di consumo dell'energia in paesi industriali ad alto reddito come gli Stati Uniti d'America (11,4 kW per persona) ed il Giappone e la Germania (6 kW per persona). Il Canada ha il maggiore consumo pro-capite. Si registra costantemente un minore consumo di energia nei paesi in via di sviluppo e nelle economie sotto-sviluppate. Nei paesi in via di rapido sviluppo come l'India il consumo pro capite si avvicina a 0,6 kWPer capita power consumption in India (INRnews),EIA - DOE: World Energy Use and Carbon Dioxide Emissions, 1980-2001: IV. Developing Asia,Globalis - an interactive world map - India - Energy consumption per capita,EIA - International Energy Outlook 2011. Attualmente la crescita più significativa dei consumi di energia si sta verificando in Cina, che sta crescendo ad tasso medio dello 5,5% annuo negli ultimi 25 anni. La sua popolazione, che supera i 1,3 miliardi di persone, attualmente consuma energia ad un tasso di 2 kW per personaHey, big spender: China has trebled energy consumption since 1978,Energy consumption per unit of GDP in China continues to fall,Energy consumption in China,Samso: un'isola della Danimarca dove, rinunciando all'automobile, e utilizzando un'adeguata coibentazione, oltre al riscaldamento solare, le persone consumano 2 Kw di energia al giorno a persona. Una misura dell'efficienza è quella della intensità energetica. Questa è una misura della quantità di energia che serve ad un determinato paese per produrre un dollaro di prodotto interno lordo. Il Giappone, l'Italia ed il Regno Unito sono tra le nazioni più efficienti al mondo, mentre molto spesso i paesi in via di sviluppo mancano delle risorse per acquistare macchinari produttivi e sistemi di estrazione e trasporto che siano energeticamente efficienti.UN: Intensity of Energy Use Consumi di energia per settore Gli utilizzatori industriali (agricoltura, miniere, manifatture, e costruzione) consumano circa il 37% dei 15 TW totali. Il trasporto di persone sia personale che di passeggeri consuma circa il 20%; il riscaldamento domestico, l'illuminazione, e l'utilizzo di elettrodomestici usano l'11%; e gli usi commerciali (illuminazione, riscaldamento e condizionamento degli edifici commerciali, oltre che l'energia consumata dagli acquedotti, dalla purificazione e distribuzione dell'acqua potabile nonché alla depurazione delle acque nere) sono pari al 5% dei 15 TW totali. L'altro 27% dell'energia consumata a livello mondiale viene persa nella generazione e nella trasmissione di energia. Nel 2005, il consumo mondiale di elettricità era pari a 2 TW. L'energia consumata per generare 2 TW di elettricità e quasi 5 TW, dal momento che l'efficienza di un tipico impianto di generazione di energia e attorno al 38%.Energy efficiency measures and technological improvements, su globalelectricity.org. Articolo pubblicato da un gruppo di dieci tra le principali compagnie che generano energia elettrica. La nuova generazione degli impianti che bruciano gas naturale raggiunge un'efficienza sostanzialmente maggiore, attorno al 55%. Il carbone è il combustibile fossile più economico e popolare tra le compagnie che producono energia elettrica. Misurazione dei consumi energetici ed efficienza Il consumo di energia può essere misurato in rapporto al tempo, ad esempio un'apparecchiatura elettrica può assorbire 500 kilowattora. I costi operativi e la vita utile prevista (e l'ammortizzamento del costo di capitale se pagata a rate) devono essere inclusi per calcolare i costi operativi totali di un dispositivo. L'efficienza energetica può essere misurata con disparati parametri, p.es basandosi sul consumo di energia per kilogrammo di tessuti lavati, nelle lavatrici. I bollini Energy Star e la European Union energy label sono etichette di efficienza energetica che permettono ai compratori di fare rapidi confronti tra il consumo energetico dei più disparati elettrodomestici. Molta energia è consumata per soddisfare necessità fondamentali o velleitarie della moderna civiltà. Sono state proposte alcune teorie che suggeriscono che un certo tipo di evoluzione socioculturale possa essere determinata stimando la produzione di energia e le tecnologie impiegate per produrla. L'intensità energetica: un indicatore dell'efficienza L'intensità energetica è la misura macroeconomica del consumo energertico. La procedura nota in inglese come energy demand management si propone di ridurre il consumo di energia nel luogo dove avviene la sua richiesta in momenti specifici, mentre il risparmio energetico comprende pratiche più ampie che consistono nell'intraprendere azioni per aumentare l'efficienza energetica. Gli USA consumano in termini assoluti più energia di ogni altro paese. Il Dipartimento della Difesa USA è la singola organizzazione privata o pubblica con il maggiore consumo energetico nel mondo, pur producendo soltanto "sicurezza", soprattutto delle forniture petrolifere (costi completamente esternalizzati dall'industria). Il Giappone, che subì una grande pressione economica a causa delle crisi petrolifere degli anni settanta ed ottanta, è riuscito a sviluppare una economia molto efficiente nell'utilizzo di energia, con la produzione di beni di consumo ad alto valore aggiunto e bassa densità energetica, oltre automobili e altri macchinari a basso consumo energetico, e attualmente nel suo complesso società-industria ha la maggiore efficienza energetica nel mondo.Japan Squeezes to Get the Most of Costly Fuel Politiche energetiche Le politiche energetiche consistono in una serie di misure e leggi (locali o internazionali) che hanno lo scopo di cambiare il tipo ed il tasso dei consumi energetici delle nazioni. Ad esempio il razionamento dell'energia oppure l'autosufficienza energetica nel quadro dell'autarchia è una misura largamente adottata in tempo di guerra. Allo stesso modo l'industria dell'energia è spesso fortemente sussidiata e sotto-tassata. Spesso nell'elaborazione del PIL vengono palesemente ignorati danni anche consistenti provocati ad altre attività economiche come l'agricoltura, la pesca ed il turismo, per il pesante danno e stravolgimento ambientale causato dalle attività di estrazione, trasporto e raffinazione dei vari tipi di energia. Pianificazione per ridurre o riorientare i consumi energetici Per orientare le scelte di politica energetica si può ricorrere all'utilizzo di simulazioni, eseguite con strumenti appositi, i "Markal", del sistema energetico e della sua evoluzione. Misure legislative come la carbon tax, ed altre leggi che incentivino il risparmio energetico possono cambiare sostanzialmente, in tempi ragionevoli ed in modo significativo, le varie tendenze di consumo dell'energia mondiale. Dibattito sull'etanolo Secondo alcuni studi macroeconomici, la produzione di etanolo è la causa del raddoppio in un anno, del costo del mais su tutti i mercati del mondo. Inoltre la media di incremento per altri generi alimentari è stata del 75%.Rapporto della Banca Mondiale su biocarburanti e prezzi alimentari anticipato nel aprile 2008 dal giornale britannico The Guardian. Tuttavia nel corso del 2008 il prezzo del mais è tornato sui livelli precedenti al 2007 nonostante il suo impiego per la produzione di etanolo sia continuato a crescere. Secondo l'ex presidente cubano Fidel Castro, la produzione di etanolo dal mais sta affamando la gente. Mentre il presidente brasiliano Lula da Silva cerca di promuovere l'uso dei biocarburanti, nel 2007 lo stesso Castro assieme ai presidenti Evo Morales e Hugo Chavez hanno intrapreso una campagna per scoraggiare l'uso di sostanze commestibili per fini energeticiViaggio di Lula in Europa per i biocarburanti. Le organizzazioni internazionali FAO e OECD hanno elaborato un rapporto molto critico sull'utilizzo dell'etanolo come carburanteLa domanda di bio-energia spinge i prezzi agricoli al rialzo - Presentato oggi il rapporto OCSE-FAO sulle prospettive agricole 2007-2016. Laddove, sotto il punto di vista della produzione complessiva di CO2, il bilancio si presentasse favorevole (come nelle foreste equatoriali del Brasile), dove il forte irraggiamento solare ed il mancato utilizzo di pesticidi, fertilizzanti e macchine agricole per la coltivazione della canna da zucchero per bioetanolo, rende insignificante il consumo di carburanti fossili in agricoltura, si pone comunque il problema della distruzione delle foreste e della biodiversità in esse contenuta, oltre alla sostenibilità a lungo termine di queste coltivazioni senza fertilizzanti, che potrebbe portare ad erosione e desertificazione del delicato terreno della foresta tropicale. Voci correlate * Carbon tax * Costi esterni dell'energia * Crisi energetica * Decommissioning delle centrali nucleari * Economia ad azoto liquido * Economia a bambù * Economia a legna * Economia a metanolo * Economia allo zinco * Economia dell'idrogeno * Energia del cibo * Fonti di energia * Legge di White * Produzione mineraria ed energetica * Qualità dell'energia * Risparmio energetico * Scala di Kardashev * Teoria di Olduvai * Sentiero verso l'energia soffice * Sviluppo dell'energia (produzione) * Utilizzi dell'energia negli USA Note Bibliografia ' In italiano: ' * Appunti del corso di formazione “Energie Alternative e Risparmio Energetico”, presso Ordine degli Ingegneri di Padova, De Carli M 2006 * "Tornare al nucleare? L'Italia, l'energia, l'ambiente" libro del 2008 di Chicco Testa. Collana Gli Struzzi, Ediz. Einaudi ' In inglese: ' * Australian Consumers Association. 1991. The Energy Guide. Australian Government Publishing Service. ISBN 0-646-05705-7 * International Energy Agency. (2006) World Energy Outlook 2006. ISBN 92-64-10989-7 * Smil, Vaclav. (2003) Energy at the crossroads MIT Press. ISBN 0-262-19492-9 * Tester, Jefferson W. et al. (2005) Sustainable Energy: Choosing Among Options. The MIT Press. ISBN 0-262-20153-4 * Yergin, Daniel (1993). The Prize. Simon & Schuster: New York. ISBN 0-671-79932-0 Collegamenti esterni ' In italiano: ' * www.biocarburanti.org * Pietro Greco, Energia, un´Italia sempre meno efficiente: articolo sull'intensità energetica italiana. ' In inglese: ' * National Renovable Energy Laboratory (Home Page) * World Energy Outlook * Official Energy Statistics from the US government * Annual Energy Review 2006, DOE/EIA-0384(2006), by the U.S. Department of Energy's Energy Information Administration (PDF) * Statistical Review of World Energy 2007, annual review by BP * Link commerciali: ** EnergyICT - Provider of Energy Management Software & Hardware Fonti * * Categoria:Attività produttive Categoria:Fonti energetiche rinnovabili Categoria:Pianeta Terra Categoria:Picco del petrolio Categoria:Matematica per la geofisica Categoria:Sviluppi nell'energetica